bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gly
Gly is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 3. Gly had an amazing social game early on and got into several alliances. He was in a core alliance called the Rowdyruff boys along with Daniel and Vlin. These three were also part of another alliance called Queens Guard with the additions of Livi and Spencer. Although he was initially loyal to these alliances, during the second week he decided to vote to keep Robin in the house, despite Robin being the house target. Gly’s vote helped Robin stay in the house and this actually benefited Glys game as he did not receive that much backlash for his vote and he gained two new allies, Marina and Robin. The three of them formed The Revolution. Gly became the first houseguest in the BBDORG series to win 4 competitions in a row. Because of his competition wins, he started to be seen as more of a threat in the game, especially to his allies Marina and Robin. Gly’s game took a hit when he decided to win veto and take Robin off the block, knowing that Vlin, his other close ally wanted Robin to go home. This burned a bridge with Vlin and Daniel, and his only allies left were Marina and Robin. Unfortunately for Gly, the pair found him to be more of a threat and Marina had a better relationship with Vlin. The pair blindsided him by keeping Vlin and evicting Daniel instead. Although Vlin and Gly made up the following week, Marina won the HOH and POV sealing Glys fate. He became the fifth member of the jury in a 2-0 vote. Gly returned in Big Brother 5. Gly came into the game ready to play and make moves. He wanted to focus on working on his social game as he recognized that that was his weakness in the past. During the first day of the game, he was talking to as many houseguests as he could and got into many alliances. He was in Skinny Cult with 7 other houseguests but he knew it wouldn’t last in the long run. For that reason, he wanted to create as many mini alliances as he could so that he could fall back on them. Laryngitis was one of the alliances he made which consisted of him, Axel, Sex and Kevin. After Amelia won HOH and nominated Kevin, the Skinny Cult alliance fell apart. Gly really loved Kevin and wanted him to stay thus he wanted to turn on Amelia and Ryan and keep their target in the house. Because of this decision, it also weakened his relationship with Liam. Unfortunately for Gly, Liam ended up winning HOH the following week. Although Liam did not want Gly to go home, he feared Gly using POV if he won on Axel. Axel however did manage to win POV and used it to take himself off the block. Liam was extremely frustrated on decided to put Kevin up in hopes of saving Gly. Kevin was campaigning to get evicted while Gly was campaigning to stay. Although Gly initially had the votes, Ryan was campaigning hard for Gly to leave and managed to flip a lot of people. Axel was also hurt that Gly separated himself from him and wanted Gly to leave. Despite actively campaigning, Gly could not manage to get the votes. He was the second all star evicted in a 8-4 vote. Biography Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Gly is the first houseguest of the BBDORG series to win 3 competitions he was eligible for in a row. * Gly has 4 BBD Awards nominations, making him the most nominated Hispanic male. * He is the most nominated 1thth placer. References Category:Season 3 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:5th Place Category:15th Place Category:Hispanic Contestants